


The Long Wait

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry gives Ron some bad news.





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a little ficlet to tide [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) over until HBP comes out. *smooches* Unbetaed.  


* * *

Harry wandered into the dormitory after his meeting with Dumbledore, dreading the conversation that he was about to have. Still, it wouldn’t do to put it off any longer. He cursed his luck, and fate and Voldemort for about the fiftieth time that afternoon.

As expected, Ron was stretched out across his bed, pretending to complete his Charms assignment. When Harry sat down next to him, Ron rolled onto his side, a grin stretching from ear to ear. It faded, though, when he saw the grim determination in Harry’s eyes.

“What?” Ron asked. “What did Dumbledore want with you?”

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. Then his gaze swept the room to ensure that they were alone in the dormitory. A deep breath followed, and he braced himself.

“Ron, I have some really bad news. Professor Trelawney has made another prophecy.”

Ron gasped. If Harry had heard this from Dumbledore, it must be a real prophecy and not one of the silly predictions that she was prone to making for dramatic effect. Harry had told him about the one that broke in Department of Mysteries, and he was now convinced that the old bat might actually be a Seer. “What did this one say?”

“She was going on about someone called the Half-blood Prince. I can’t remember the exact words, but this Prince is supposed to be the key to me defeating Voldemort.”

“So it’s not you and it’s not You-Know-Who?”

“Apparently not. And it’s obviously not you because you’re a pure-blood.” Harry still looked worried.

Ron sat up and snaked an arm around Harry’s waist. He wanted to kiss him, but Harry looked too preoccupied. “But that’s good news, isn’t it, mate?”

Harry’s emerald eyes burned into Ron’s, intense emotions smoldering just below the surface. “Yeah, that part is good news. But there’s more.”

“Okay,” Ron said cautiously.

“Some pivotal event is predicted to happen between now and the new moon in the middle of July. Trelawney couldn’t say what it would be, but she said it was important not to do anything to mess up my aura.”

Ron couldn’t resist any longer. Harry’s mouth was only about five inches from his, and his lips were so perfect, so shiny… He stole a kiss, and though he was half expecting Harry to pull away, Ron was extremely pleased when Harry kissed him back rather enthusiastically. “Gods, Harry, you’ve no idea how much I want to mess up your aura right now.”

Harry sighed and tried to ignore the growing bulge in his trousers. “That’s just the point, Ron. She and Dumbledore both insisted that I not do anything that would cause me to misread this event, which could happen if my aura is compromised in any way.”

Ron was suddenly alarmed, “You don’t mean to say—”

Harry nodded. “No sex, no intimate contact between now and July 16th. Not even hand-holding or a kiss.”

“Fuck.”

“Can’t,” said Harry with a grin. “Except…”

“Except what?”

“Well, I don’t think there’s probably much of chance of it happening today, so maybe just one more time – to tide us over until I see you over the summer hols.”

Ron didn’t waste any energy on words, but immediately began to undress. He slapped a locking charm on the door while he waited for Harry to finish.

With reckless abandon, Harry and Ron ravished each other with the enthusiasm of two teenagers crazy in love for the first time. The depth of their feelings was intensified by the knowledge that this time together would have to last them for seven weeks, or more, perhaps, if Harry wouldn’t be able to leave the Dursleys until August.

Afterwards, it wasn’t until they heard insistent knocking on the door to their dormitory that they made any attempt to move. They rushed to dress, and Ron ended the spell.

“What were you doing in here, Ron?” asked Seamus as he entered the room. “Wanking, I suppose.” Seamus’s gaze landed on Harry, who looked thoroughly shagged and was grinning dreamily. “Oh, never mind. I don’t want to know.”

They must have made Seamus uncomfortable, because he left for the library almost immediately.

Once they were alone again, Ron slid next to Harry on his bed. “This is going to be really hard.”

Harry nodded. “Well, it’s not like we have to be apart. You’ll still be my best mate and everything. It’s just that that’s all you’ll be for a while.”

“If I have to give up something for a while, I’d rather have it be sex than your friendship. I think that would kill me.”

“No way would I ever give that up,” Harry said earnestly. He reached over and took one of Ron’s hands in each of his. “Don’t ever forget that. It’s all about us – Harry and Ron. Best Friends. Forever.”


End file.
